21st century
The 21st century is a one-hundred year period of time that spans the years 2000 to 2099. In film, most films that were released in 2000 onward that are not period films take place in the 21st century. Also, many science fiction films that utilize a future setting may also take place in the 21st century. Notable years 2029 The events of the 2017 film Logan take place in this year. By this point in time, an aging James Howlett is one of the last of the original mutants, but his powers aren't quite what they used to be, and his healing factor is failing him. Charles Xavier is now in his nineties and suffering from dementia. Following an episode that led to the deaths or disappearance of the original X-Men, Logan and Charles have taken up hiding in a sanctuary in Mexico. Through the course of events, Logan learns about Laura - a young Mexican girl who also happens to be his genetic offspring. In addition to taking care of an ailing Professor X, Logan must now try to protect a scared yet highly dangerous girl from a world that hates and fears her. 2031 In the movie Frankenstein Unbound, Doctor Joseph Buchanan headed up a research team aimed at creating a massive laser energy weapon that they believed would serve as the ultimate deterrent against war. Unfortunately, the prototype machine had unpredictable side effects, which yielded erratic global weather patterns and rifts in the space-time continuum that caused some people to disappear. While driving home from the research facility one evening, Buchanan was trapped by such a rift and shunted backwards in time to the year 1817. 2069 The character of S.E. Brett, who appeared in the 1979 science fiction/horror film, Alien was born in the . Alien Anthology Blu-ray collection. 2070 This is the approximate year that Caesar the evolved ape leader featured in Conquest of the Planet of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes passes away. The date is speculative and is implied by the words of the Lawgiver who, while speaking to a group of students in the year 2670, indicated that Caesar died six-hundred years ago. 2075 The character of Arthur Dallas, who appeared in the 1979 science fiction/horror film, Alien was born in Wolf Point, Montana in the . He is destined to become the Captain of the ill-fated commercial towing vehicle, [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]]. Alien Anthology Blu-ray collection. 2080 The character of J.T. Parker, who was a Chief Engineer aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] in the 1979 science fiction/horror film Alien was born in 2080. S. D. Perry. (2014). Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Insight Editions, 132. 2083 The character of Gilbert Kane, most often referred to as just Commander Kane, who was the first officer aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] in the 1979 science fiction/horror film Alien was born in 2083. Kane distinguished himself from the others by being made into a host for an alien xenomorph, which grew to maturation inside of his chest, and burst forward, ultimately killing him. 2092 The character of Ellen Ripley, who was a Warrant officer aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] in the 1979 science fiction/horror film Alien was born in 2092. 2093 The 2012 science fiction/horror film Prometheus takes place in the year 2093. In the film, a scientific research team and the crew of the Prometheus set off to discover the origins of life on Earth. They discover a planet that had underwent terra-forming by an ancient race they call the Engineers, but quickly discover that the very beings responsible for the creation of all humanity may also hold the key towards destroying it. The character of J.M. Lambert, who was a navigator aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo|USCSS Nostromo]] in the 1979 science fiction/horror film Alien was born in 2093. She was killed by a xenomorph alien in 2122. References Category:Centuries Category:Prometheus (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein Unbound/Miscellaneous